


Ace imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Ace/male reader





	Ace imagines

· Ace is very obvious about his crush on you

· and he doesn’t bother denying it either when George points it out in front of you

· he’s basically a puppy dog

· follows you everywhere

· always asking how you are or what you’re up to

· he sends you good morning and good night texts

· offers to help you out when George makes you stay late cleaning the claw

· any plan Nancy comes up with Ace does a little bounce of excitement when she pairs you two up 

· a lot of deep conversations about life on stake outs

· he doesn’t seem like it but he can hold a very wise and insightful conversation

· anything you ask him to do Ace is more than happy to do it

· hack an encrypted file? Done. 

· steal something from Ryan for evidence? Done. 

· drive across the state to follow a lead? Done. 

· Bess gives him advice on how to ask you out 

· but the last thing Ace wants is to make you uncomfortable so he’s waiting for you to make the first move

· when it rains he gives you his jacket to keep you warm

· and he gives the best hugs

· anytime you call him sweet or cute he blushes 

· he walks you to your car a lot after your shift 

· and one night you just kiss him

· “you kissed me" 

· "I did and maybe we can do it again after you take me to dinner friday night, anywhere but seafood though, I could go the rest of my life without seeing another packet of oyster crackers" 

· "no seafood, got it" 

· he spends the rest of the week planning the perfect date

· and it is


End file.
